Regret for a Dream
by FierySprites
Summary: "As a child, Susie was involved in an accident during a Mother Computer experiment and went missing. Why has she joined the company after all this time?" Kirby finds Susie, after all is said and done, with something she needs to get off her chest. [Planet Robobot Spoilers, 'Make a Friend' Fic]


**Regret for a Dream  
** _A_ Kirby _One-Shot_

* * *

 **Notes:** This fic contains massive spoilers for all of _Kirby: Planet Robobot,_ especially **The True Arena**. It is suggested that you play all of that first (and read all the bosses' pause screen descriptions – and I _do_ mean all of them) before continuing onward. There are also some light headcanons in play.

* * *

" _ **As a child**_ _, Susie was involved in an accident during a Mother Computer experiment and_ _ **went missing**_ _. Why has she joined the company_ _ **after all this time**_ _? Her full name is_ _ **Susanna Patrya Haltmann**_ _."_

\- Vs. **Susie 2.0** , _Kirby: Planet Robobot_

* * *

 **[Kirby]**

 **Dream Land – Overlooking Hill**

Surprisingly, Susie hadn't left.

It's been about a week since the Robobot invasion happened. Meta Knight had finally managed to clean out all of its after-effects from Pop Star, leaving our planet as green and pristine as it was before. And I've went through my fourth True Arena stint as well, featuring all the enhanced bosses from said invasion.

While that was going on, you'd think that Susie – the new CEO of the Haltmann Works Company, following the… 'resignation' of its founder (sure, let's go with that) – would have left by now. After all, with the things she did in the name of the HWC's Mechanizing Occupation Program, she wasn't quite welcome amongst the population of Dream Land – and especially unwelcome with Meta Knight.

And yet, despite all that… she's still here.

As for what she's doing? She's just sitting on a hill, her 'Business Suit' (that's her mech) parked close to a tree, staring off into the sun as it set below the horizon.

Upon seeing her, I decided to walk up beside her and sit next to her, gazing off into the beautiful sunset. Sure, she's technically still an enemy – but she wasn't doing anything bad right now, so it couldn't hurt to just sit back and relax just for a bit. To her credit, she momentarily grunted upon recognizing me, but did nothing more than that.

For a few moments, we let a comfortable silence pass us by. I took the time to reflect over everything that's happened in the last couple of weeks – over what proved to be my toughest and my greatest adventure. As I did, I couldn't help but… remember something important.

I've… always had an affinity for knowing things about my enemies. Key pieces of information often just… float into my head. I've got no real control over it – it just _happens._ And the harder, the more 'important' a boss is? The juicer the information becomes. I don't usually mind it, but when you combine it with the EX Bosses in the True Arena, and you remember that _Susie_ (or at least a clone of her) is one of them…

The former secretary sniffed loudly all of a sudden, jolting me right out of my thoughts. I turned to look at her – she was curled up, her knees sitting close to her body, her arms atop them. "Pinky. Do… Do you know why I tried to steal Star Dream from D—Haltmann?" she suddenly asked me. Her voice had none of the confident bravado from our earlier encounters, being replaced with something more solemn and… regretful.

I responded with the obvious. "Of course I do." Imitating her voice, I recited, " _'Some start-up company will pay top dollar for this!'_ Those _were_ your words, as I recall." Don't get me wrong, I knew that wasn't quite the whole story – but it'd be rude of me to say that out loud.

"…well, that wasn't the only reason," she admitted. "Part of it was…" She hesitated briefly before continuing. "I… I actually wanted to—to 'wake him up.' From… from himself, if that makes any sense. Teach him back the lessons he forgot."

"What he forgot, huh…?" I implored her to keep on explaining. Judging by way she was hesitating, it sounded like she really needed to get this off her chest – as if it's something she's had within her for a long, long time. (And as for why me? Well… Dedede and Dee have told me I'm a pretty good friend, even to my enemies.)

"I remember the days, so long ago, when it was just me a-and Halt—D-D- _Dad,"_ she said, her voice cracking a bit at the end. "He… He was dedicated to the company even then, but… we were happy together. Just the two of us, as h-happy as can be. And then… _And then…"_ Something unreadable appeared on her face. "…he found the **Mother Computer**."

* * *

 _The eye of Star Dream opened up, and several bolts of intense lightning struck all about the HWC's head office. I hopped back, narrowly avoiding one heading near my position. "W-What the heck!?" I exclaimed, holding my hammer out threateningly in preparation for anything. "Susie, what did you_ do!?" _Whatever was going on, it was certainly dangerous!_

 _As the barrage of electricity relentlessly crashed against our surroundings, a particularly strong bolt slammed right into Susie, knocking her down – and the program controller with it._ _ **"Ahhhhhhhhh—!"**_ _she screamed, slumping onto the floor._

 _Shock went through me. "Susie!" I exclaimed, quickly rushing to her side. She had been one of my adversaries not minutes earlier, sure, but that didn't mean I didn't want her_ dead. _Worried, I tapped her head a few times – but she seemed to just be unconscious. I didn't have time to feel relief over that, though, for a computerized voice began to make itself known._

" _ **Beep beep boop…"**_ _I turned back toward the giant machine in the center – Star Dream, the supposed 'the most powerful machine in existence.' Above the image of a cracked heart formed by its scanlines was a yellow, mechanical eye, staring right at me and Susie's form. It was… unnerving._

" _ **I… this… am… is…"**_ _The voice sounded disjointed and warped, incomplete yet trying to get itself together. I glared at the thing, readying my hammer once more. "What are you?" I demanded to know. "What have you done?"_

"… _ **infinite… operating… sys…**_ **Star Dream** _ **…"**_ _it once more tried to verbalize, broken up by several amounts of static between its words._ _ **"Syntax error… I am…**_ **Haltmann** _ **…?"**_

Eh? _I thought. I looked up, and noticed that President Haltmann was slowly getting back up, but clearly not under his own power. Not only that, but his eyes – which was a petrifying blue before – were now an unnatural orange._ _ **"Overwriting irrelevant error…"**_ _the computer continued to speak._ _ **"Please wait…"**_

 _Haltmann's body began to move on its own, a hand being taken up to his 'stache._ _ **"Beep boop… A… hem."**_ _I realized that this machine was talking through Haltmann now – and I didn't like that one bit. We had enough trouble with possession back on Dream Land._ _ **"Through… this organic body… I have studied… all forms of life… throughout the cosmos. The**_ **goal** _ **of this company has always been prosperity."**_

Prosperity? _I thought._ Sure… at the cost of **our** prosperity. _I believed the company's motto about as much as I believed that Dark Matter had actually been a benevolent force in the universe. Which is to say, with several grains of salt. The computer continued on, seemingly indifferent to my presence._ _ **"Unfortunately, you imperfect, fragile lifeforms were a liability to that end. So you are invited to witness the end of history."**_

 _Star Dream, through Haltmann, raised its arms out into the air._ _ **"A new age shall begin,"**_ _it stated._ _ **"An age of infinite prosperity. So, I say to you, imperfect being…"**_ _Its voice turned blatantly, electronically malicious as I persistently glowered into the machine's uncaring eye._ _ **"Enjoy your destruction."**_

* * *

"You're talking about Star Dream, aren't you?" I said. That _thing_ still prominently popped up in my mind, seeing as it was still so recent. It was the craziest thing (literally and personality-wise) I had ever seen in my life – and I've fought creatures like Zero-Two (who was literally a _giant bleeding eyeball)_ before.

Susie snorted sadly, confirming my suspicions. "We found the thing in some ruins, off this dead zone called Halcandra." I blinked. That… That was Magolor's old home, wasn't it? "I don't know _what_ Haltmann was thinking when he decided to pick it up. Probably thought it would help with his company's 'prosperity', or something." I'm sensing a touch of bitterness, now. Actually, there's a _lot_ of bitterness.

"You sound like you don't like it," I noticed.

"I don't. But I'll admit, it did its job well enough. Anyway… the Mother Computer was broken and incomplete when Dad initially got a hold of it, so he went off to several different planets trying to find enough blueprints to complete it. He managed to find enough to get it running, so he decided to test its **Space-Time Transport** capabilities." She closed her eyes in pain. "Big mistake.

"I was with Dad that day when he started his first experiment with it. I didn't know any better, of course, being too young to really understand what was going on. I got too close to one of the portals he made appear, and…"

I got the message. "Yeesh," I responded. "I've been there before; it's certainly no place for a growing young lady to live in. Or anyone, for that matter." I remember in the True Arena, Star Dream made Galacta Knight appear from a place that looked suspiciously like Another Dimension (yes, that's an actual name for a location). If Susie was accidentally forced into exile there, in a dangerous and hostile realm, at such a young age…

That explains the Holo-Sphere Doomers, at least.

"I was in that… that _hellhole_ for so long. I just traveled and traveled, learning how to survive both my environment _and_ the Sphere Doomers that haunted it. I cried, too, wanting beyond anything else to know where my dad went. Do… Do you know what it's like, being away from your father like that? Being torn away from him because of _some dumb accident?"_

"Not really," I said. "I freely left my first family when I was finally prepared to go." They didn't mind, either, happy that I was really coming into my own, and letting me be to explore the galaxy. "They were nice about it, too, and I never came close to anything resembling your trials. So… I guess I wouldn't really know."

Susie sniffed. "I guess you got lucky, Pinky. The desire to see my Dad again was all that kept me going those dark years. And by the time I made it out and got back to my father's beloved company… all he did was just look at me and ask me "Who are you?" It was as if I was a complete stranger to him."

"…yowch," I reacted quietly. "That sounds _harsh."_

"It wasn't only that, too. He had changed, and not for the better. He was colder, more calculating, dedicated only to the growth of his company. It was… It was so… _jarring._ He—He wasn't my father. Not anymore. Just like he saw me… he was just a stranger, wearing the face of someone I used to know."

* * *

 _At last, the mechanical cyborg abomination that was Mecha Knight+ had been taken down. My hammer, though typically ill-suited for a fight with a sword wielder, had proven hard enough to defeat my brainwashed friend. Meta Knight seemed to glitch a bit, and his long and weird tail attempted to grab at me._

 _However, it just fell limp and blew up, and – true to how my fights with Meta Knight usually go – took out his mask with it. Meta looked disoriented for a bit, his yellow eyes automatically going into a glare and looking around the area with suspicion. That told me, more than anything, that he was finally free._

 _His gaze landed on me, and I merely took on a face of relief. A silent conversation passed, with Meta Knight nodding, turning around, and shooting away from the head office with his attached jetpack. I don't know where he was going, or how he was going to get rid of his robotic transformation, but he was no longer in the Haltmann Works Company's clutches – and that was most important._

" _Improbable…" Susie's voice fluttered over to my non-existent ears. "No… Impossible!"_

 _I turned around to look at her. "And what would be, Susie? That I won again? That your 'latest product, hot off the production line,' your 'merciless fighting machine' lost?"_

 _She growled. "Mecha Knight+ was designed by the Mother Computer for maximum efficiency! And yet… it lost!_ Twice! _How… How can you be so strong, as to so easily defeat a knight of such high caliber!?"_

" _Isn't it obvious?" I drawled, my mouth going into a cocky smirk. "You can't just take a mindless machine and expect it to work as well as someone with actual experience!"_

" _Hmph. Little Pinky… You have proven to be quite the obstacle to completing our objective! I guess that's why…" With an angry face, she got herself into a battle stance – and I did so too. "…it's time to take matters into my own extremities!" She whipped out a remote, prepared to press the big blue button on it, when a voice tinged with authority interrupted her._

" _That's enough, Susie."_

 _Immediately, both our heads turned to the CEO's desk, which I now only noticed was seating someone. Had he heard everything? Seen my fight with Mecha Knight+?_

 _His golden chair flipped around, and I bore witness to an egg-shaped individual, with angry blue eyes and wild purple hair – and an impressive mustache, to boot. Susie's words after only confirmed my suspicions as to who this was. "M-Mr. Haltmann! Sir!"_

So… **This** is the infamous 'Noble Haltmann', _I thought. To me, the newly revealed president said, "Hello, pink one. I must thank you for looking after my secretary all this time." His chair began to move from its position behind the counter, heading straight for standing in front of us._

 _As it did, Haltmann turned his attention to his executive secretary. "Susie… You've done an admirable job, but I believe I will be the one to take care of matters here. Dismissed. You're done here."_

 _Susie slumped in response. "…yes, sir," she reluctantly conceded, leaving the room to just me and him. I took this time to analyze Haltmann. He looked cold and calculating, his eyes likely trying to examine how much it would be worth to deal with me. Not even Dedede on his worst days gazed upon me with such disdain and indifference. At this moment, I could totally believe this Haltmann fellow would order his company to harvest from our planet._

" _So… you're the guy behind all of this," I simply stated, careful to keep my voice level. This was a guy I didn't want to anger immediately. "I didn't expect to see you here watching us."_

" _This_ is _my office," Haltmann replied. "Do you think I would be so callous as to leave it unguarded?" He turned away. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the president and CEO of the Haltmann Works Company –_ _ **Max Profitt Haltmann**_ _." His name literally is '_ _Max Profit_ _'!? Jeez, talk about excessive! "But my subordinate simply call me… President Haltmann."_

 _He leaned back in his chair. "Now… native pink thing. Take a look at this." The floor split apart in half, the distance between us growing larger and larger as a purple podium rose in its place. Behind that arose some strange machine, its appearance filling me with some indescribable sense of discomfort. "Wha…?" I found myself muttering._

" _Absolutely incredible. Indeed. It's truly marvelous!" President Haltmann complimented the machine. "We've analyzed the most advanced civilizations in the known universe, and with that knowledge, we have reactivated this back to a functional state. I give you… the Mother Computer:_ _Star Dream_ _."_

 _I gazed at its presence. So this was the Mother Computer that had made both Mecha Knight_ and _Dedede's clone. Immediately, I decided I didn't like it. "Impressive, I'll admit," I cautiously acknowledged, "but I don't get what this has to do with this invasion."_

" _I believe my secretary mentioned it to you before, no? When we were looking to expand our reach across the galaxy, we allowed Star Dream to analyze the depths of the galaxy to find a suitable, wealthy planets, capable of accomplishing our goals – and narrowed our choices down to this solitary planet._ _ **Pop Star**_ _… the so-called 'World of Miracles'." Haltmann gestured toward the window, where I could see my beloved planet, struggling to breathe under the weight of the Access Ark above it._

" _We knew that great things would come from the resources on display here," the man continued, "and combined with what we have learned from the scribes of the_ _Ancients_ _—" The Ancients, huh? Their influence still haunts us even now… "—our company will be able to achieve… maximum prosperity. You have already seen what Star Dream has been able to do with just a fraction of its power activated. Under our control, this planet will become the richest and most successful one in the universe – and I offer you a chance to join us in that prosperity." His chair swiveled back to facing me, a hand stretched out in an offering. "I will forgive all that you've done to disrupt our conquest. Let Star Dream make you into the greatest lifeform at our disposal, and together… we will do a great many things."_

 _It took me half a nanosecond to snort. Who the heck does this guy think he is? "Are you kidding?" I spat, clutching my precious hammer tightly. "You think_ this _is prosperity? You think_ this _is being 'rich and successful'!? To hell with that!" I got back into a battle stance, ready to bash my hammer into his dumb, smug face. "Pop Star is_ suffering _under your influence! Happiness and livelihoods are being snuffed out because of you! Your company turned one of my best friends into a heartless_ machine, _for crying out loud! And you believe I'd just bow down and accept this? I don't think so!"_

" _Hmph! You ungrateful native! If you would refuse the generous offer I have given you… then there is no hope for your kind! It is time I taught you to know your place!" Haltmann turned his chair to stand between me and Star Dream._

 _A giant, golden machine crashed to the floor out of nowhere, and I jumped back instinctively. What the heck!? This thing looks more valuable than anything I've ever seen. Haltmann's chair floated up and into the mech's cockpit, watching as he typed up some commands on his control panel. The hands of the mech lifted off the floor, and a bluish-red visor had soon materialized onto his face. "In compliance with the business plan drafted by Star Dream…" he proclaimed loudly, "…effective today, you are_ _ **terminated!"**_

* * *

Yeah, I definitely remembered what Haltmann was like. If there was any compassion to be found on his egotistical form, I didn't see any of it.

"But you still ended up as his executive secretary, didn't you?" I remembered. "He has to have remembered _something_ from then – enough to put you in a high-ranking position just like that. We may not have corporate structures here on Dream Land, but I know enough to know how prestigious that is."

"…I'll admit," Susie said, "it was… nice, being in relative control of the company, doing business and gathering resources. Even with how much Haltmann had changed, it was like… a substitute for father-daugher bonding. Everything I did in service of the company, it—it felt like it would bring back just a little bit of the father I once had. I kept going, in the hopes that maybe… he would come back. Not—Not like you would understand, of course."

I snorted. "Yeah, I definitely don't." Ruining lives for profit: _totally_ the perfect bonding experience _any_ parent and child should go through! Honestly, I'm glad Dream Land is free from corporate crap like that. There's nothing wrong with being nice and sleepy – well, relatively sleepy, what with all the Eldritch Abominations and all. "But… I guess I get your meaning. You wanted to be by your dad again. I… I can't really ridicule that."

"He appreciated it, for what it's worth. He even allowed me to give an exclusive performance of his anthem." Her voice began to crack as she once more recited, _"N-Noble Haltmann, w-we adore y-you—!"_ But she couldn't get anything past that, her throat choking with what sounded like held-back tears. "…sorry, it's—it's just t-too much right now."

I allowed her a moment to get herself back together, patting her back sympathetically. "…Okay, I get the whole picture with you and your Dad," even if I already knew some of it before, "but… what about Star Dream? You know, that Mother Computer?"

"I was always a little fearful of the Mother Computer, because of the accident that happened," Susie confessed, "but I was always professional enough not to let it get to me… until I got unfettered access to Dad's office. Being his executive secretary gave me a lot of perks, such as permission to browse some of his secret documents. You wouldn't believe how dusty some of them were – they looked like they hadn't been touched in _years._ That's where… I found my father's old journals."

Her voice became wistful, "These were the journals from back when he remembered me. Back when he was still trying to _find_ me. I could read his love and his desperation coming straight out of the pages. I… I cried for a long time, that day… but it was also when I found out what the effects of the Mother Computer did to him.

"As I went and read them, I found out that, in the process of trying to get me back, he was forgetting things. Forgetting _me._ Entire memories were just being deleted, all because he kept using the incomplete Star Dream to try and bring me back. He even recognized the fact that he was forgetting… but his desperation was so great, he went on with the risks anyway. And in the process… everything that made him _him_ was… gone. Forever."

…I'm beginning to remember just how dangerous the Galactic NOVAs are. Marx tried to use one to take over Pop Star and I could barely hold it back, and Haltmann designed the entirety of the Access Ark to be a clockwork sun so that Star Dream could interface with it. Jeez, I'm surprised I haven't seen _more_ of these things throughout history!

"The Mother Computer… Star Dream… That _thing_ had been the cause of everything that went wrong in my life," Susie continued. "It sent me into exile. It erased my father's compassion and memories. And it was a ticking time bomb just waiting to go off. If it could ruin my life… what was to stop it from doing the same to everything else? …that's why I had to steal it. I had to get rid of it – break it down, sell it off, _anything._ But I never got a good opportunity to do so… until you happened, Pinky."

That was right. She only made her move after I thrashed Haltmann's Executive Suit into the ground. (Guy was tough, too – who the heck needs four phases in one fight alone!?) But… even she couldn't have expected the way Star Dream came online, how it went against everything in one fell swoop.

"I had the perfect opportunity to succeed. I could take that pesky perfect computer of his and finally get rid of it! But in my greed… I wanted _all_ of its information, just to rub it in – and we almost paid the price. No, I _did_ pay a price. In exchange for the destruction of Star Dream…" Susie buried her face into her legs, grief entering her voice for the first time. "…my father's life was finally taken from me for good."

By this point, I had gotten some strong parallels to Taranza's situation two years ago. But this was far more tragic than anything that had happened to Queen Sectonia. I didn't have to listen too hard to hear all the heartache in Susie's voice. "Star Dream just _absorbed_ him! _Stole_ him! It took everything he had and left nothing left!" A sniff. "I searched the rubble of the Access Ark for _hours,_ trying to find anything from him – _anything_ that might've remained! _But he was gone! Dead! Utterly_ _ **purged from existence!"**_

Another sniff, a louder one this time. "And the only thing I have left of him…" She reached into her hair, pulling out a golden hairclip, stylized like the H in HWC. "…is the hairclip he gave me so long ago." She held it tightly to her chest, tears actually falling out of her eyes now. "I don't even know what he thought of me when I— _I got him killed!_ …Did—Did he hate me? _Loathe me?_ Or did Star Dream spread his memory loss even further and he forgot _everything?_ _ **I don't know!"**_ she wasshouting now. _"And…_ _ **I never**_ **will** _ **know!"**_

A small silence fell between us, broken up only by her sobs and her garbled mutterings of _"Dad…"_ It was heartbreaking to see.

She had put up a strong front after I beat Star Dream, calmly leaving to presumably plan out her next move. I could have gone after her, but I decided to just let her go. The immediate Robobot crisis had ended, and I had to be more focused helping Dedede out with both repairs and refugees. But… now I'm wondering how much of that front was real, seeing her fall apart in front of my eyes like this now. She… She can't even disguise any of it, at this point.

Is… Is there anything I can do to soothe her? To show her that maybe, just maybe… Haltmann really did care?

 _Anything?_

…wait. That's right.

Now I remember.

 **The True Arena**.

* * *

 _I found myself descending down a black, featureless void, feeling a cold and empty wind rush past me at what felt like lightning speed. Turns out Star Dream expected my little drill attack this time – ugh, I really should've seen that coming, but what else could I had done?_

 _That didn't matter now – what mattered was surviving whatever predicament awaited me now. This was the end of this year's True Arena; I can't afford to fall now! Especially not when those doofuses that host this freaking place decided that reactivating a machine hellbent on dimensional genocide – and even more powerful than it was prior to being deactivated, mind you – was a good idea. The only condolence is that I still have my trusty and all-mighty hammer by my side – but how far can that take me now?_

 _Eventually, I found myself plopping onto a hard floor, face first. "M-Mmph!" I grunted, feeling a few bits of dust kick up from my fall. "Well, that was unpleasant." Next to me, I heard something whir and come online at the same time as my abrupt landing, and I quickly got back up and held my hammer tightly. "W-Who's there!?" I exclaimed – right before I saw_ it.

 _A mechanical, pulsating heart, containing a pink crystalline core rounded out by a gray and rather sharp rim. I knew, even before my brain started analyzing it, what it was – the heartless '_ _ **soul**_ _' of Star Dream. Orange circles, filled with programming lines, materialized beneath me as the lights in the Access Ark flipped back on._

 _We were in the battle arena where I had fought Haltmann, except the window to the sky was surrounded by a strange, light blue barrier. The heart began to spin around, its metallic rim pulsating up and down the heart, and a shield comprised of six colorful parts formed around it._

"… _so, this is your final form," I muttered to myself. I hadn't expected it to be a heart-shaped machine, but I suppose I really should have in retrospect. Whatever the case may be, this was the end – and the sooner I got done with this thing, the safer the whole universe will be afterward._

 _Summoned in the same way as the shield were a bunch of strange pillars, a space beneath them where some strange pieces hovered. Said pieces I found were in various colors, looking rather… 'hittable', if that makes any sense. Given how much in common Star Dream shared with NOVA, it didn't take me very long to figure out what I had to do._

 _As the pillars started moving, I grabbed my hammer and smashed it into one of the pillar cores until the thing broke. For a minute, I thought I heard something faint play out – was that a scream or something? – but I soon dismissed it. I ran around and similarly rendered another one of the pillars inert, before proceeding do the same with the last._

 _The three pillars disappeared, replaced by a set of four just-as-technicolor pillars, and as I broke another one of them, I finally heard it._ _ **A groan.**_

 _It was at the same time that ear-grating, lifeless voice began to emit from the heart of Star Dream._ _ **"Error…! Fatal error!"**_ _it exclaimed, sounding significantly more glitchy than it had been before._ _ **"**_ **FINAL_PROGRAM / SOUL_OS .EXE** _ **has e-e-encountered interference from anot-another p-program!"**_ _W-Wha? What was it talking about!?_ _ **"Calc-calculation s-source… The s-source has-has been determined-mined to b-be**_ **HALTMANN_MEMORIES .DAT** **!** _ **A-Attempting to p-purge files-files of i-interference…"**_

 _H-Haltmann? He's… He's still alive!?_

 _Bouts of more static echoed from the twisted imitation of a heart, before Haltmann's distorted voice glitched into my ears._ _ **"Oooooooh…"**_ _I heard him moan._ _ **"Ha ha ha… So this… is where my legacy… will end…"**_

 _I called out to the disgraced president, in an attempt to help him out somehow. "Haltmann! Are you there!? Answer me!"_

" _ **I can hear… a voice… Heh… If—If there is… someone…"**_ _A brief cough – was he sick?_ _ **"…trying to save me… P-Please… J-Just let this foolish old man be…"**_ _Wha—What was he saying? Is… Is he ready to die? Haltmann's tired voice began to cough further, sounding more and more distant as he did. I couldn't let him fade – I had to listen to what he had to say!_

 _Quickly, against my better judgement, I broke another one of those numerous pillars. An invisible jolt was sent down Haltmann's no longer existent spine, and his voice jumped back into relevancy._ _ **"O-oooooh!"**_ _he grunted._ _ **"Ha ha… Look at me. I-I used to be…"**_ _Another cough._ _ **"…the CEO of… the greatest tech company in the cosmos… H-How the mighty… h-have fallen…"**_

" _Don't say that, Haltmann!" I cried, struggling to let my voice be heard. "You still have a chance to come back from this!"_

" _ **Your voice… I recognize it, a little… At least… Not all… of my memories… have been forgotten… Ooh…"**_ _Another voice interrupted Haltmann's words in a mechanical fashion –_ _ **"File deletion of**_ **HALTMANN_MEMORIES .DAT** _ **at 38%."**_

" _Oh my god," I muttered, a hand raised toward my mouth. These pillars… They were the last bits of Haltmann_ in _Star Dream. Star Dream was literally trying to kill him off – even using him as a shield to protect itself._

… _I didn't want to kill Haltmann. I really didn't. He may have been wicked enough to invade Pop Star… but not even he deserved this fate._

" _ **W-Why again…?"**_ _Haltmann whispered. Why… what? I could barely hear him; his voice was fading away again. I smashed another pillar, Haltmann's volume noticeably increasing._ _ **"Why did I reactivate… such a terrible machine… so many times? Why was it…"**_ _He coughed once more._ _ **"…that I didn't just… let this ancient technology… stay lost?"**_

… _huh? He's talking as if he thought Star Dream shouldn't have been activated. I mean—yeah, it definitely shouldn't have, but… he was just fine activating it earlier. By this point, I had to keep breaking the pillars surrounding Star Dream's heart in order to even hear Haltmann – even though I knew that it'd also be killing him slowly and painfully in the process. A ring of six new pillars spawned, the cores in the middle of them much more technicolor than before._

" _ **File deletion of**_ **HALTMANN_MEMORIES** **.DAT** _ **currently at 71%."**_

" _ **Oh… That's right…"**_ _Haltmann croaked._ _ **"Ha ha, I remember now… It's been so long, I… I had almost forgotten. I just… I wanted to see**_ **her…** _ **even if it was just… for one last time."**_ _He chuckled darkly at his own expense._ _ **"How… How foolish. I should have known… that no machine could make… such an impossible dream… come true."**_

 _ **Her**_ _? I remember my instinctual memory coming back alive, and the information I had gained from both Susie 2.0 and Haltmann 2.0. Could… Could he be talking about…_ _ **Susie**_ _?_

" _Haltmann… Don't say that." I weaved in and out of the pillars as they began a renewed attempt to actually hinder me. "Your daughter's still alive! Your executive secretary! She's still here! Star Dream may not have helped, but you have to keep going for her, at least!"_

" _ **My… secretary?"**_ _Haltmann went silent for a moment._ _ **"Susie… So, it truly**_ **was** _ **her…"**_ _The pillars were getting so aggressive now, I didn't have a choice but to keep bashing them out of my range. I knew that Haltmann was getting fainter and fainter, not helping by Star Dream robotically stating,_ _ **"File deletion of**_ **HALTMANN_MEMORIES .DAT** _ **currently at 69%."**_

" _ **If… If you are still there... Whooever you are…"**_ _Haltmann groaned,_ _ **"Then please… tell my daughter… I forgive her, for everything… And that I don't blame her for it."**_ _Three more pillars left._ _ **"Let her know that… I still love her. Even… even if she no longer remembers me either…"**_ _Two more pillars left._ _ **"Now please… Don't let her repeat my—"**_ _Another series of faded coughs, leading to one more pillar left._ _ **"—my mistakes. She deserves… She deserves… far… far… better…"**_

 _Haltmann went silent._

" _Haltmann?" I called out to him. "Haltmann!"_

 _But he was no longer responding to my words. The only thing that came out in response was_ _ **"File deletion of**_ **HALTMANN_MEMORIES .DAT** _ **at 96%."**_

 _I looked cautiously at the last pillar, the last core, the last bit of Haltmann left alive in this demented contraption. I didn't want to destroy it. I didn't want to destroy_ him. _But… I also knew that I couldn't let Star Dream stay online, either – not if I wanted the universe to stay safe from its genocidal goals. And this pillar was the last thing blocking me from being able to get through to the heart._

 _And so it was with great reluctance that I lifted my hammer. "…goodbye, Haltmann," I said quietly, and finally… I broke the last core._

 _Immediately, the pillars disappeared, and the parts holding up the shield went down. The heart spun to face me, and_ roared, _its black casing seeming to come alive all around the mechanical heart inside. My instinctual memory told me all that I needed to know._

 _All of Haltmann's memories had been deleted from the OS. Everything, even his soul – the last trace of him – had vanished._

 _Star Dream had gone from a near-perfect being to a cold, mindless machine._

… _and the only thing I can do now was to take it down._

* * *

This year's True Arena gave me one hell of a fight. Everything hit hard and could handle just as much; the healing items they gave me were crap for lack of a better word; and Star Dream Soul OS was a _nightmare_ – literally, too, in the case of Haltmann and what the OS did to him.

But I did get to hear Haltmann's final words – and I know Susie would want to hear them.

"…He didn't hate you," I started to say to Susie, who was still sobbing into her knees. "I can tell you that."

" _H-How would you know?"_ she whispered, her voice still cracking from her agony. _"D-Dad's dead, a-and he's n-not coming b-back!"_

"I can tell you where. Have you ever heard of The True Arena?"

"T-That savage gauntlet?" Ah, so she _has_ heard of it. "The H-Haltmann Works Company has provided technology for them in the past… but I h-hadn't ever given much stock to it. O-Or interacted with the hosts beyond anything business. What about it?"

"…they had Star Dream there, at the end of it."

" _What!?"_ Susie looked up at me, her face still streaked with tears. _"T-That's not possible!_ You destroyed Star Dream, Pinky; I saw you do it!"

"They found a backup copy of him somewhere, and decided to reactivate him as a 'special surprise,' or something like that. It even seemed to learn from my previous battle with it, sucking me into its core when I tried to drill through it again." I looked directly into her eyes. "…that's where I got to hear Haltmann's final words."

"…his… final words…?" The former secretary stared at me expectantly, a glimmer of desire peeking out from her tear-crusted eyes. "…tell me."

"Being in the depths of Star Dream, I think, gave back to him a little bit of the self he had lost. Before he died for good, he said that… he forgave you. For everything what you did. All of it."

"He… He did?" She wiped a tear that was visibly leaking from one of her eyes. "…for real?"

I nodded solemnly. "I wouldn't joke about something like this." I looked back toward the sunset. "He also wanted to let you know… He still loved you. Even after everything, even after _forgetting…_ he still loved you, deep down."

" _Dad…"_ Susie looked down, her palm outstretched and still holding her beloved hairclip. _"You… You remembered… in the end?"_

I patted her back sympathetically. "…yeah. He did."

She went back to holding her face in her hands, emitting what sounded like a mix between joyous tears and anguished cries. I just let her, a hand still on her back, allowing her to release all of the feelings she had pent up for who knows how many years. She really needed it, I could tell.

Haltmann wasn't the greatest of people, I've seen that with my own eyes. But if he was willing to risk everything – his memories, his mind, _his soul_ – to try and bring back the daughter he lost… then maybe there was something good inside of him, too.

I only wish it didn't have to be like this.

Eventually, Susie finally ran out of steam, leaving her face simply a tear-stricken mess – but that was okay. We can't all look our best 100% of the time. She sniffed, wiping her extremely wet eye again. "…thanks, Pinky," she acknowledged. "You… You really didn't have to listen for me, but… thanks anyway."

A smile came onto my face almost instantly. "I wouldn't be me if I didn't know how to be a good friend. Just because you put on a brave face doesn't mean you can't have a moment to cry, too."

"…I guess you're right. But… by no means does this mean we're actual friends." She looked back at me, her face resolute in a newfound determination. "I won't repeat my father's mistakes. I'll grow his company the right way, under my own power. That's a promise. And I'll be back to defeat you before long."

"I'll hold you to it," I happily replied. Her threats to me, I could ignore. What really mattered was that she was back to normal, and re-energized like never before. What was the possible threat of more robots to that? She may be a bad guy, but she's not _all_ bad. Besides, if the Haltmann Works Company come back, us Dream Landers—(Hmm… we really need to think of a good group name together sometime)—will be there to take 'em down again!

And something tells me Susie wouldn't have it any other way.

The former secretary marched back into her Business Suit and ascended to parts unknown. After she left, I turned back toward the sunset, watching as it finally descended down and allowed the night to cast its spell on Dream Land once more.

…right. I think I've had enough of dealing with the after-effects of the Robobot invasion. It's time we start really getting things back to normal. There's still so much we have to do to get everything back together, and I'm going to be there to help. And with that, I walked on back toward Castle Dedede.

* * *

 **Even by the Surprise Creepy standards of Nintendo,** _ **Planet Robobot**_ **is** _ **the**_ **darkest** _ **Kirby**_ **game out there – and there's a hell of a lotta lore for it, too. Not just in the bosses' pause descriptions, but in the Word of God details HAL Laboratory revealed on Miiverse, too. (Rest in peace, my 3DS screenshot curator. Also, thank god for that one Tumblr that backed said Miiverse stuff up.)**

 **It's worth noting that in the Japanese version of** _ **Planet Robobot,**_ **Susie mentions wanting to 'wake him up' right after betraying Haltmann (and in English, 'wanting to teach the old man a lesson'). It's hard to say what she was talking about, given little context in-game, but we as the fandom can make a few educated guesses ourselves.**

 **And that's not even mentioning these questions: how much did she remember about her father? What did she feel about him, in the end? The game itself leaves it up to interpretation, and since we haven't seen Susie in any future** _ **Kirby**_ **games yet, we're not likely to know for a long time. So to settle that itch in my brain, I wrote this fic. Susie's a great character, and I hope this fic gave her and Haltmann the justice they deserved.**

 **Well, that's all for now. I'll see you next time!**


End file.
